1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The density of semiconductor devices may be increased by adopting multi-gate transistors, which are obtained by forming a fin-shaped silicon body on a substrate and by forming gates on the surface of the silicon body.
Multi-gate transistors that have three-dimensional (3D) channels may be easily scaled to include additional transistors. In addition, the current control capability of multi-gate transistors can be increased without the need to increase the gate length. Moreover, a short channel effect (SCE), which is the phenomenon by which the electric potential in a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.